Rise of Sniper Wolfs apprentice
by rancor3
Summary: Sniper wolf has an apprentice. Snake doesnt know about her. this takes place on shadow moses island where she was and what she was doing in certain events. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear solid 1 filler

Rise of Sniper Wolfs apprentice

well this is something I thought about writing. Sniper wolf has an apprentice and this is just a filler of what was going on. Only telling her story and what she heard and saw.

Decoy octopus aftermath

Originally Solid snake thought he was talking to the Darpa chief, when it was Decoy all along. After gunshots were fired there was commotion throughout the base and it brought it to the attention of Liquid snake.

"I cant get a hold of Decoy octopus, is any member of foxhound nearby that can check on him?" asked Liquid Snake through codec communication

"My apprentice is nearby. Wolf can you check it out for us? Additional soldiers will be there too." Sniper wolf said through codec.

"Sure I will be there, I'm near the elevator." said Wolf as Liquid took over sniper wolfs codec image.

"Remain cautious, don't engage if he is there. When you find Octopus let me know." said Liquid through codec.

"Will do, Wolf out." said Wolf as the codec closes.

Meryl comes out of the elevator just as Wolf arrives and enters. Not knowing its, Meryl and a female, she asked the soldier if he heard anything and for him to come along.

"Sorry I been assigned to something else by our boss, I didn't hear anything either I was on another floor." said Meryl in a disguise voice.

As the elevator closes, Wolf did think that the soldiers body form was a little weird till the door opened up to the next floor with genome soldiers waiting.

"Whats the situation?" asked Wolf

"You are not gonna believe this. Johnny been knocked out by a girl who is now dressed up like us, and Decoy is dead." said one of the genome soldiers. "Johnny is butt naked unconscious."

"Did you even try to wake him up?" asked Wolf

"We wanted to wait for you to arrive first to burn him." said another genome soldier.

Wolf walks over to unconscious Johnny and kicks him in the ass. "Wake your ass up."

"Ow that really hurt." said Johnny.

"Serves you right. How in the hell did this happen?" asked Wolf

"The girl kept banging on the door, and I opened it to find a way to shut her up. She overpowered me and knocked me out." said Johnny.

"Wow that's... pathetic." said Wolf

all of the Genome soldiers laughed like crazy.

"That's not funny." said Johnny as Wolf examines Decoys body. The other soldiers joined in. after examining the body for a brief moment, Wolf contacts Liquid.

"Tell me what happened." asked Liquid.

"Decoy is dead. I don't know how the intruder did it, but there is no mark on him." explains Wolf through codec. "They took out a few of our guys as well."

"That makes no sense, are you sure he didn't break his neck?" asked Liquid.

"His neck is not broken at all. No harm on his body." said Wolf.

Just then there was a loud explosion that shook the base.

"What happened now?" asked Wolf.

"Boss I'm coming to you. My hand been chopped off by some ninja." said Ocelot activating his codec.

"A Ninja? Ocelot I will be waiting for you. Wolf report to me of what happen to Baker." said Liquid cutting off the codec.

As Time passes, Wolf enters the room. Only one in there is Baker, lifeless. Once again she examines the body finding nothing on the body that could kill baker. After checking very carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything she finally contacts liquid.

"Nothing wrong with Baker, except being dead. No bullet holes, no broken neck no sign of being choked to death either." Wolf explains through codec.

"So they are resorting to this now are they?" asked Liquid.

"Is there something I should know? Am I gonna experience the same thing?" asked Wolf.

"I don't think so. Let the genome soldiers handle, Baker return to your mentor for backup instructions, shes at the communication tower." Liquid said and cuts off the codec.

Communications tower – sometime after snake defeated Psycho mantis. Sniper wolf makes three successful shots on meryl.

"Snake, leave me and run." said Meryl lying on the ground. Sniper wolf can hear the whole conversation through the echo of communications tower.

"I guess... I am a rookie after all."

"Don't worry, Meryl its me that they want." said Snake hiding behind a wall.

"Even I know that. Its the oldest trick in the book. The sniper is using me for bait to lure you out. Shoot me, Snake! My gun I cant reach it by myself I promised I wouldn't slow you down!" said Meryl feeling sorry for herself.

"Dont move. Quiet down save your strength." said Snake.

"I was a fool. I wanted to be a soldier... Snake, please! Save yourself! Go on living and don't give up on people! Don't forget me..

Sniper Wolf could no longer hear, Meryl talk. It took a few minutes till, snake finally exits through the door to go find a sniper rifle. She assumed that, Snake was talking to his associates through codec.

"Alright men, coast is clear, snake is gone go get Meryl before she bleeds to death. My student, Wolf will accompany you." said Sniper wolf.

"Roger that ma'am." said one of the genome soldiers.

All five men including, Wolf a young dirty blonde blue eyed woman that Sniper Wolf has chosen to train her and to supersede her when the time was right. They rush to Meryl, who is unconscious after taking two bullets from sniper wolf.

"Wow your teacher really did knock her out." said Johnny getting ready to lift her with the other genome soldiers. Surprisingly, even while lifting, Meryl up he doesn't get the stomach cramps a new record for him.

"Just hurry it up, I don't want to continue standing guard at the door by myself." said Wolf while aiming her gun at the door.

"Relax, sniper wolf has our back too. Besides, if Snake comes through that door, he will probably just run into you for being a small soldier." Johnny said laughing with the other genome soldiers.

"Boy you must be asking for an ass whuppin. Remind me to kick your ass when all this is over." Wolf said giving him a glare.

"twenty bucks he will crap himself." said a Genome soldier.

"Twenty bucks? You are on cant wait for that." said another Genome soldier.

"Hey that's not funny." said Johnny getting irritated. "This bitch already knocked me out, stole my clothes and now I got the cold from her."

"Alright that's enough. I want all of you to take her to the medical center. I will stay here by myself and take him on." said Sniper Wolf.

"Wait what? Are you sure? Let me join with you." said Wolf.

"No not yet. Just do as your told now." said Sniper Wolf

"Alright fine I will." Wolf said disappearing from the door.

After sometime, Solid Snake gets captured and is locked tied to a machine. Wolf and some genome soldiers helped put him there. Snake finally regains consciousness and can hear what people are saying. Not knowing that Sniper Wolf has an apprentice, he doesn't know that she is behind him.

"Can you hear me, solid snake? Do you know who I am? The man who stole my birthright. After thirty long year, finally the two of us meet. The brother of light and the brother of dark." said Liquid Snake.

"Hes tougher than I thought. Do you need his DNA too?" asked Sniper wolf.

"Yes while he is still alive, but we still have to get our hands on Big boss's DNA and to correct Genome soldiers mutations." explains Liquid.

"Have they given in to our demands yet?" asked Sniper wolf

"Not yet" replies Liquid

"They wont give in, they're all hypocrites, everyone of them.

"Is that your opinion as a kurd?" Liqiud asked hoping sniper wolf is still on his side.

"They always put politics first." said Sniper wolf

"Looks like our friend is awake." said Ocelot.

There definitely is a resemblance. Don't you think, little brother? Or should I say big brother? I'm not sure... Anyway, It doesn't matter. You and I are both the last surviving "sons of Big Boss" Liquid says just as his phone rings and has a conversation with Raven and then hangs up. "They're not responding to our demands. We'll launch the first one in 10 hours as planned"

"Damn Americans." said Sniper wolf

"They must think they've go something up their sleeves. I've got to take care of some launch preparations. You're in charge here, Ocelot." said Liquid getting ready to leave

"What about you? Wanna stay for the show?" Ocelot asking Sniper wolf

"I'm not interested. It's time to feed the family." Sniper wolf said taking a few pills of Diazepam

"Ocelot, don't screw up like you did with the Chief."

"boss, what about that ninja? Bastard took my hand... How could he have gotten in here?"

"Perhaps there's a spy among us... Mantis is dead. We've also got to find out what killed Baker and Octopus. We're shorthanded, so make this little torture show of yours as short as possible. See you later, brother." Liquid finally leaves the room.

"Catch you later, handsome." said Sniper Wolf after touching his chest. Her apprentice, Wolf follows her through the door.

Communications tower- chopper fighting incident

Wolf watches as the Chopper gets taken down by, Solid Snake and then realizes that Liquid survived the crash. She runs to assist him and take him to the med center

" _How in the hell did he survive this?"_ Asked Wolf while another soldier lifts him up shoulder to shoulder.

"Snake will pay for this." Liquid said in anger while being taken to the medical center.

"Its a good thing the med center is close by." said Wolf looking at his leg and back with some blood coming out as they enter the building walking through the hallway.

Codec beeps inside Liquid and Wolfs ear

"Boss, Snake is heading my way I'm in a perfect spot and will be taking him out." said Sniper wolf.

"Be sure that you do." said Liquid smiling so that Sniper Wolf can see.

"Let me help you, two against one." said Wolf talking to her mentor through codec.

"No this is my fight alone. I should be the one to beat the legendary soldier." Said Sniper wolf wanting no help. "Assist Liquid Snake in whatever he needs."

"But this isn't fair. How am I suppose to prove myself on the battlefield?" asked Wolf.

"You should listen to your mentor. There is a job that needs to be done to getting the metal gear operational and start launching the nukes." said Liquid in codec.

"Thank you Liquid. My prey is close" said Sniper wolf and disappears from codec conversation.

"Regardless of the matter, the title of Big Boss belongs to me. Not her, if she dies you will take her place and you will claim the mantle that she held." Liquid explains as Ocelot comes around and helps. "If she dies then you can have it with Snake."

" _That's a fucked up thing to say about my mentor."_ Wolf thought in anger. At the same time she can hear, Snake, otacon, and Sniper wolf arguing over the codec in her ear.

"Wolf go see if, Raven needs any help. He is getting ready to fight Snake soon." said Ocelot while bandaging Liquid up.

Wolf leaves the area and decides to go and watch the fight there is no harm in that. Once she got to a vantage point, she lays down in the snow using her scope to watch the fight. No one knows that she is there. She moves closer crawling in the snow till she is close enough to watch what is happening. she lies next to a tree and bush so no one can see her.

The battle finally comes to an end with solid snake as the victor. Sniper wolf apprentice is not happy that her mentor has been defeated and starts to crawl towards them slowly. She can see snake walking towards her and then leaning over to talk to her. She is close to enough to hear everything.

I am lung-shot. Y...you cannot save me. Please... Just finish me quick. I am a Kurd. I have always dreamed of a peaceful place like this..

A Kurd? So that's why you're called Wolf.

I was born on a battlefield. Raised on a battlefield. Gunfire, sirens and screams... they were my lullabies... Hunted like dogs day after day... driven from our ragged shelters... That... was mylife. Each morning, I'd wake up... and find a few more of myfamily or friends dead beside me. I'd stare at the morning sun.. and pray to make it through the day. The governments of the world turned a blind eye to our misery. But then... he appeared. My hero... Saladin... he took me away from all that...

" _What? Is this for real? I never knew about her story. She never told me any of this."_ said Wolf thinking to herself.

"Saladin? ...You mean Big Boss?"

"I became a sniper... hidden, watching everything through a rifle's scope. Now I could see war, not from the inside, but from the outside, ...as an observer... I watched the brutality... thestupidity of mankind through the scope of my rifle. I joined this group of revolutionaries... to take my revenge on the world. But... I have shamed myself and my people. I am no longer the wolf I was born to be... In the name of vengeance, I sold my body and my soul. Now...I am nothing more than a dog."

"Wolves are noble animals. They're not like dogs. In Yupik, the word for wolf is "Kegluneq", and the Aleuts revere them as honorable cousins. They call mercenaries like us "Dogs of War". It's true, we're all for sale at some price or another. But you're different. ...untamed... solitary. You're no dog... You're a wolf. Rest easy. You'll die as the proud wolf you are."

"I finally understand. I wasn't waiting to kill people... I was waiting for someone to kill me. A man like you... You're a hero. Please... set me free."

" _This is how she wanted to be free and die? What does this leave me?"_ Wolf thought

otacon had just arrived turning off his stealth camouflage sobbing falling on his knees next to her

"Why...!? I loved you." said Otacon as sniper reaches over to try and grab her weapon.

"What is it?" Asked snake.

"My gun hand it to me." said Sniper wolf as snake hands her the weapon. "Good now the family is all here. Okay, hero set me free."

" _Not fair I should be there by her side as well."_ said wolf completely upset. Snake then stands up and shoots her in the head ending her life for good. After that, some small pack of wolves arrives and howling into the sky.

"What are you doing?" asked Otacon

"Returning it to it's owner. I don't need a handkerchief. I don't have any more tears to shed. I'm going to the underground base. We're out of time."

"I know." said otacon in tears.

"If I can't stop Metal Gear, this whole place will probably be bombed to hell. We might not meet again."

"I'll hang onto my Codec. I wanna keep helping."

Snake turns around and walks away heading to his objective.

"Snake what was she fighting for? What are you fighting for, what am I fighting for?" asked Otacon.

"If we make it through this, I will tell you." said Snake and then disappears.

Once Snake was out of sight, wolf decides to get out from her hiding spot and examine her mentor with otocan still present.

"Oh hello there, Wolf came to say goodbye to your teacher." said Otacons till in tears.

"I cant believe he killed her like that. I should have helped her, but she told me to stay behind." said Wolf on her knees holding her mentors hand.

"That was for the best. Snake might have taken you down too." said Otacon.

"Snake should be taken down for this. I should have helped." Wolf said getting angry.

"Snake isn't a bad guy. It wasn't Sniper wolfs fault. I don't think she wanted you to kill in revenge anyway. You should understand that she was led astray by liquid snake." Otacon explains with other wolves arriving. "I tried talking sense into both of them and it didn't work, this is the fault of Liquid snake."

"Then what about her back story? Was it all true? She didn't tell me any of this." Wolf asks Otacon.

"Yes its all true. Both her and Snake has been on the battlefield nearly all of their lives. Cheating death many times." Otacon explains. "My family has too. My father has worked with madmen who wanted to destroy the world, it wasn't his choice. I decided to walk into his footsteps and now im paying the price."

"I looked up to her. What is the point of all this now? What do I do now in this situation?" asked Wolf.

"There are choices, there always is. Help Snake, or help Liquid, fight for whatever is right and for whatever you believe in. sniper wolf position is open and you can take up the mantle in however way you choose."Otacon explains. "Snake and I are gonna stop Liquid from launching the nukes and destroying the world."

"I've come this far. Now I know what to do." said Wolf. She leans down and grabs Sniper wolf sniper and claims it as her own just as another Wolf arrives. "I will use this rifle as my own, in Honor of sniper wolf and rise up."

"That's what I like to hear. Look, all this talking and I realized that we are surrounded by wolves. The spirit of sniper wolf must be present. Now there is a silver wolf, never seen one before." said Otacon.

"I think the code name Silver Wolf sounds a lot better." said Silver wolf smiling.

"Silver Wolf? I like that name. I got to get going, if you want to do the right thing honor your former mentors legacy, make the right decision." said Otacon leaving her behind.

Silver Wolf decides to head back where Liquid Snake said he would be. She has decided switch sides and never work for Liquid snake again. However, she comes up with a plan to try and sabotage his plans. While thinking about how she was going to do this, a cyborg ninja appears of nowhere.

"Hello there young apprentice." said Gray fox.

"I'm not an apprentice anymore. My name is Silver Wolf. I've transcended and moved up to rank." said silver Wolf raising her weapon at him. "Just stay right where you are."

"I am not going to kill you young one. I am curious about where you stand now. I just heard everything."

"After a long moment and some thinking I decided not to help liquid. I do not wish to see nukes being launched and do not care for his dreams. I don't see any choice but to go back to him. I really have no other place to go for right now."

"You could come with me. I know she trained you in CQC, let me train you a little more give you my expertise." said Gray fox offering his hand to her as a sign of partners. Just then her codec beeps like crazy in her ear because of Liquid.

"Where the hell are you apprentice wolf." said Liquid in anger. Silver can see how angry he is. "I need you back here now."

"I took a detour and I will not be taking orders from you anymore. My name is Silver Wolf now, I will find a way to stop you." said Silver Wolf.

"Silver? Don't make laugh. You will pay for your transgressions. After I kill, snake with metal gear I will kill you with it too. Hahhahah." said Liquid laughing.

"Just try and I will be waiting." said Silver wolf cutting off the codec.

"Come I have a place where we can be for CQC training. We are short on time." said Gray fox as they leave the area.

Nearly two hours have passed and word has spread that, Liquid activated the metal gear. Gray Fox rushes to help snake and tells, Silver to be prepared and stay out of sight.

Battle of metal gear, death of gray fox

"Hurry! Get away!" shouted Gray fox holding metal gears foot.

"Gray Fox!"

"A name from long ago. It sounds better than Deepthroat. You look terrible, Snake. You haven't aged well."

Gray fox manages to slip and hide to talk to Snake. silver wolf could see Fox and Snake talking but could not hear them due to metal gear going rampant shooting everything in site. She activates her codec, and can hear them talking.

"Fox, why!? What do you want from me! stay out of this... What about Naomi? She's hell bent on taking revenge for you."

"Naomi. I'm a prisoner of Death. Only you can free me. I cant stop her."

"Why?"

" _What the hell is wrong with everyone?"_ Silver Wolf thought to herself

"Because I'm the one who killed her parents. I was young then and couldn't bring myself to kill her too. I felt so bad that I decided to take her with me. I raised her like she was my own blood ..soothe my guilty conscience. Even now she thinks of me as her brother..every time I looked at her, I saw her parents' eyes staring back at me... Tell her for me. Tell her that I was the one who did it." said Gray Fox.

" _This is fucked up. What kind of people am I surrounded with?"_ Silver Wolf thought just as the metal gear turns around firing at them.

Gray fox goes for the attack and at one point during the fight is pinned against the wall.

"In the Middle East, we don't hunt foxes, we hunt jackals. Instead of foxhounds, we use royal harriers. How strong is that exoskeleton of yours? Snake, are you just going to sit by and watch him die?"

"Fox!" Snake shouts just as Gray Fox raises his weapon to shoot at the radome.

"No way in hell am I standing by watching all of this happen." said Silver Wolf and then sees fox shoot at the radome.

"A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal." said Fox with intense anger in his voice.

Silver wolf aims with her sniper at the radome and fires two shots. In the effects of this, it gets destroyed and cockpits opened up.

"Serves you right bitch." shouted Silver wolf.

"Impressive. You are indeed worthy of the codename "Fox"! But now you're finished!" said liquid using the mouth of rex to hold fox in place.

"Now! Fire the Stinger!"

"Can you really shoot? You will kill him too." said Liquid

Most epic speech in mgs history

"Now in front of you. I can finally die. After Zanzibar, I was taken from the battle neither truly alive nor truly dead... an undying shadow in the world of lights. But soon... soon. It will finally...end. Snake, we're not tools of the government or anyone else! Fighting was the only thing... the only thing I was good at, but... At least I always fought for what I believed in... Snake... farewell." the final moments of Gray fox.

Liquid uses the foot of Rex and squishes, Fox killing him and then scraping him on the floor to make sure the job is done.

"Foooooox!"

"When death is entreated, the battle is decided. Foolish man. He prayed for death... and it found him. You see? You can't protect anyone! Not even yourself! Die!

"Not if I can help it." said Silver Wolf.

Rex shoots more rockets, one of them heads straight towards her. Silver sees that the rocket is coming and enters the door nearest hear. The good part about it, is that the wall and door was strong enough to handle the force of the rocket. However, the door and path way is destroyed so, Silver is forced to make a detour.

Snake defeats metal gear and is knocked out by the blast. Then has to fight Liquid. Sadly, Silver cant make it in time due to all of the damage. She comes across Otacon in the process. Both can hear Snake yell.

"Meeeerrrrrrryyyyyllll!"

"The fight is over. I'm going to meet up with, Snake. Meryl didn't make it. Liquid is defeated, the door over there is the way out. All locks is opened. Bombs will be dropping soon. Take care, Silver Wolf." said Otacon and then leaves her behind.

"This day is getting worse." said Silver but instead of leaving she decides to hang back and wait for them to leave to get Meryl out of there knowing that her grave shouldn't be here.

Snake and Otacon leaves to enter the parking garage. Silver can hear gun fire as she approaches and sees Liquid running towards the door, Meryl gets up. Miraculously, she awakens and isn't dead after all.

"Whoa, I was told that you were dead. How the hell did this happened?" asked Silver just as the bombs were dropped.

"I'm not even sure. Liquid put something into me to make everyone think I was dead. That bastard, is he still alive?" asked Meryl.

"Yes, I just saw him run towards the door." Silver answers the question. "Come on we got to get out of here. I know of another exit where we got a snow mobile standing by, the other door leads to a hallway right to the outside."

Both of them leave the hangar and exits to the outside. Not realizing it, but there are two snow mobiles present.

"So we have two of them. Didn't realize this was here. Are you well enough to drive?" asked Silver.

"I'm able to drive I will be fine. By the way whats your name?" asked Meryl.

"Silver, silver wolf." she said and then explains how she was trained by Sniper wolf and made decisions.

"Just as I told, snake don't give up on people. Come on its time to go." said Meryl.

They both plow through the forest of shadow moses island, until they heard is a loud explosion and come across seven enemy units. They stopped to take cover as the enemies shoots at them.

"Take cover!" said Meryl.

Both girls take cover behind trees and snow mounds as the enemy shoots at them. Meryl gets up from behind cover and fires a gun several time to give Silver some time to take position. Once she was finished the enemy comes out from behind cover firing at them. At this advantage, Silver shoots five enemies killing them instantly. realizing that his comrades are gone just like that he tries to run away from them. Silver gets on a snow mobile and chases after him. The genome soldier sees that she is coming realizing that he is out of ammo tries to reload but fails. when Silver gets closer and jumps off the snow mobile while taking out her knives and lands on top of him stabbing him several times with a grunt and battle cry at the same time. She gets up looking at him hyperventilating with pure adrenaline panting. The last soldier sneaks up on her and grabs her shoulder and tries to hold on to her only gets stab in the leg by another knife and gets pushed back. Silver Wolf takes out her pistol and fires several times killing him.

"Good job, Silver Wolf you ok?" asked Meryl.

"I am fine just filled with adrenaline." said Silver panting

"Look we are not far from the treeline i can see the coast from here." said Meryl as they both head straight towards the beach at the end of the island.

"Do you have a codec? Mine isn't working anymore." said Meryl.

"Yes I do. Anyone you want me to call?" asked Silver Wolf placing her hand behind her ear.

"Yes my uncle, Roy Campbell. His frequency is 140.85."

Silver wolf changed the frequency numbers and attempts to contact the colonel.

"This is Campbell who am I speaking to?"

"I am Silver Wolf, forgive me but I have a message for your niece.

"A message for my niece? Snake just told me that she didnt make it"

"You should know that she is alright. She is standing right next to me. We are on the edge of the island after riding snow mobiles." explains silver wolf.

"What!? Can I see her?" asked campbell just as silver wolf put her on the codec.

"Hello there, uncle. I made it out alive." said Meryl.

"I'm sending a chopper to your location. Its good to see you. Im glad you are ok. Snake told me you didnt make it."

"Liquid injecting me with something. I guess he fooled him. He did try uncle." Meryl explains. "Silver Wolf decided to stay behind to make sure that base wasn't my grave."

"I waited till Otacon and snake were gone so I can carry her out of the building. She awoken by the time I got to her and then we escaped." Silver wolf explains

"Thank you so much. You will be happy to hear that Liquid is dead now. He died by nanomachines. The same ones that killed Decoy and kenneth baker. It was meant to kill Foxhound." Campbell explains.

"Sniper wolf wasn't the only one affected, neither was I but I wasn't injected with anything." Silver Wolf explains to campbell. Just then they see a chopper coming.

"I see the chopper uncle, cant wait to be back." said Meryl "Well have to talk when I actually see you in person.

"Will do, campbell out."

"Unfortunately, I will not be coming along." said Silver.

"What why?" asked Meryl.

"I have my own path to follow I am needed elsewhere got to make my own legacy." explains Silver Wolf.

"I understand. I hope we meet again." said Meryl.

Silver Wolf gets on her snow mobile and drives away as the chopper makes its landing to pick Meryl up. Meryl watched as she could no longer see her. The further, silver got to an open field of snow with no one around, an object landed 30 meters in front of her giving her time to stop. She picks it up and it shows a hologram of, Kratos.

"Silver Wolf, do you read me?" asked Kratos.

"Umm yes. This is extremely weird I can hear you. Is that really you, Kratos?" Silver wolf asked.

"Yes I am. You have been chosen by the council to aid our lands. We are asking you to rendezvous with the gaming rangers in helping defend our territories." Kratos explained with explosions being heard in the back ground.

"I cant come at the moment. There are things I got to do first. When I am done I promise I will come." said Silver wolf.

"I understand. When you are ready, here are the coordinates. Everyone will be waiting for your arrival." said Kratos as the hologram shuts off.

Silver Wolf turns around and watches as the helicopter flies away, and then sees in a distance that another snow mobile moving in the other direction. She realizes that its Snake and otacon driving away. She turns on engine and drives away as she hears campbell through codec saying "thank you."

end of chapter

upcoming chapter- ten years later guns of the patriots – middle east, south america, and outer haven incident.

Well worked really hard on this. Guess it will be becoming a second chapter after all. Hope everyone enjoys. No I did not want to put her in the part where she checks up on mantis and raven. Check out my gaming rangers story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper Wolfs apprentice, Silver Wolf story

chapter 2

creating a legacy

Kurdistan regions

Twenty two months have passed since the incident of shadow Moses. Silver wolf never stayed in america for fear of being spied on or being found out that she was at the island. So far as she knew, everyone that was there was not in america what so ever. It didn't matter for her anyway, cause within nearly a year after Moses; Revolver Ocelot leaked metal gear projects from a disc to the world. There were talks that several nations were deciding to build their own metal gears. Silver wolf, has wondered if the UN would step in and do something about it. Realizing that it was a stupid thing to hope for that they would, the wars that, Sniper Wolf her former trainer and mentor had been through all her life wouldn't intervene as they would keep politics first. Silver wolf, sought refuge in kurds region, Sniper wolfs nationality where her cabin was which is on the border between turkey and Iraq in the mountain regions outside of Dashtatakh which is only forty miles away.

The small villagers in this area welcomed her as she was associated with, Sniper wolf. They helped her with any accommodations that she needed. Part of the reason for being here in almost a remote and center part of the world is to keep an eye on things if there is any conflicts of wars that has broken out or if anything that is a threat to the world or need saving she would head out there as since this part of the world is always in conflict. Just like, Sniper Wolf she also has become a mercenary and makes contacts for information and weapons and supplies that she may need. If any news that she wants or communicate with others she has a satellite laptop at her disposal.

However, the only problem is she barely has money. The other problem she has is that she doesn't have hideout locations across the world from south Asia to other parts of the middle east and areas of Africa. Wars have broken out in certain areas of the world, but these would just be conflicts, not nations against nations. Maybe these areas could pay her, nevertheless she does not like to see innocent people die in the cross fire. An article she has come across that the country of Chad has broken into a civil war. Maybe she could start there and work her way east. From this part of africa to the middle eastern regions. The article as she continues to read, is a state of genocide in the country of Chad close to the border of Nigeria and close to the country Central African republic. Seeing this as an opportunity, she heads straight there.

A week later, Dobou Chad where, Silver Wolf arrives.

Fighting has broken out in both cities Abeche and capital city N'Djamena. Eventually fighting will be spreading everywhere so she will have to pick out certain places to fight. After contacting the government of, Chad stating that she will help in every way that they can they promise to pay her sending money through a wire account. The enemy rebel fighters, that she has read about is trying to take control of the country, kidnapping children to become soldiers and just annihilating innocent people. Before heading down to Abeche, a gun launderer happens to be in Dobou arming both factions with weapons that they need with other mercenaries setting up shop as well kinda looks like a marketplace.

"The name is, Silver Wolf what kind of weapons do you have for me to acquire?" asked Silver wolf to a gun launderer.

"I have all kinds of goodies. Explore and see what you want and let me know. I am drebin number two nine seven." said the launderer.

"Drebin with a number? Does that mean anything?" asked Silver while looking through some weapons.

"There are many more Drebins like me. That is what we are called and we are numbered. I havent met most of them. Wherever there is conflict of war we are there to sell weapons." Drebin two nine seven explains.

"For short I am just gonna call you, Drebin. I found a few weapons I want. This Ak forty seven, m-nine hand gun, I want four grenades and ammo for my Psg1 sniper rifle." said Silver Wolf picking out what she needs.

"Speaking of short, aren't you a little short to be a mercenary?" asked Drebin.

"I am a highly skilled mercenary, very quick on my feet and I can handle myself on the battlefield." Silver Wolf explains. "Don't let my height fool you. I have been trained by the best, Sniper Wolf was my mentor not sure if you ever heard of her."

Drebin two nine seven does think the name sounds familiar. He excused her for a minute and told her to keep looking around. He enters his stryker vehicle to access the computer mainframe. According to his files sent by The Patriots she was trained by Sniper wolf before the events and after events of shadow moses. According to the PDA, he is ordered to back her up and give her what she needs.

" _I wonder what the patriots have in store for her?"_ Drebin wondered as he steps out of his vehicle.

"So I got what I need." Silver says to Drebin.

"Everything is eighty percent off ammo is free and this tactical gear vest is on the house. So many pockets with this one you can fit almost anything in it." said Drebin handing her the vest. "You will need this body armor too. Cant see why you don't have this one."

"Wow that is generous of you. In that case I will need that machete, a bowie knife, multiple throwing knives and two CQC battle knife." Silver explains.

"Think you can handle being on the battlefield? You still look green to me." said Drebin examining her. "You didnt exactly come fully geared or have ever seen battle."

"I am full of surprises. As I said I was highly trained. I just came from the mountain regions of Dashtatakh. Not a lot of mercenary activity going on out there." Silver explains.

"So you decided to come here to prove to your masters? Fine by me hope you can handle it. So that part of the region is Kurd territory. Strange that a blue eyed dirty blonde like yourself is from there. You don't look Kurdish to me." said Drebin examining her.

"My mentor was Kurdish, and the place where I was at she use to live there and was friends with the nomads there. What about you? Whats your story?" asked Silver to Drebin.

"Me? Im from Australia. I was kidnapped by a human trafficker, I was a child soldier in the liberian civil wars. Now im a gun launderer." Drebin two nine seven just as the radio turned on with a commander broadcasting news on battlefield updates.

"Attention, the city of Abeche needs reinforcements. We cannot lose ground on this city. Innocent civilians are being caught in the crossfire. We lost most of the cities in the north. Any aid of reinforcements to Abeche would greatly appreciate it, command Adisa out." said the commander.

"The city of Abeche is very important between the capital that is west of here has the second airport. If they lose that supplies would be very hard to come by." Drebin explains as the radio shuts off.

"I better get going then. Thanks for the tactical gear I needed that." Silver Wolf says loading her gear up and putting things on.

"Abeche is an hour away from here. Hop inside the stryker I can take you there. When I get in position you can use the gunner to maul away enemies." said Drebin as they enter the mobile vehicle.

While Drebin drives to Abeche, Silver Wolf takes the time to put on body armor and then the tactical vest and some other pockets to hold her stuff together. She stuff all ammo inside pockets and knives inside sheathes. She also puts on another gear around her leg and arm to hold more knives in place. As for the machete and bowie knife, both of them are hung to her back along with her sniper rifle.

Silver Wolf weapons and gear includes Ak forty seven, two black browning nineteen eleven handguns,

Remington gpc and barret rec7 with customization, grenade launcher and four grenades. As for the knives she has are Timber Wolf River Trident bowie, Gil Hibben throwing knives, Black Legion Jungle Hunter Machete, and two Bushmaster Sawback Survival Knife.

As they get closer to, Abeche gun fire and bombs can be heard throughout the city. The fighting gets closer to the airport while government troops continue to hold off the enemy fighters.

"Well here we go. Lets see what you are made of get on that gunner and start firing. I will be covering the government troops so they can hide and take shelter." said Drebin.

Drebin drives to the east of the airport encircling around to pass by the military camp to get to the main highway where there is a blockade of government troops trying to keep enemy fighters out. A small group of fighters broken through other blockades to try and take the camp and airport to even the odds. Silver wolf gets on the machine gun as, Drebin protects the government troops. She immediately fires at the enemy taking shots at anything she sees. She only shoots by burst shot for control of the gun and making sure she is hitting the enemies correctly. Government troops comes up closer to the mobile vehicle and start taking down enemies that, silver misses. For several minutes, she continues firing till there is no enemies left. However, Silver doesn't think its over so she lays on top of the vehicle with her sniper out getting ready to pick out any targets that tries to attack.

"I think its all over." said Drebin getting out of the vehicle.

"I don't think so this is too easy." said Silver Wolf looking through her scope.

An enemy truck comes around the corner with a gunner in back, Silver smiles and aims her gun at the driver very carefully. Once she got the clear shot, she fires and kills the driver in one shot causing to stir out of control and flipping several times killing the gunner too.

"That was a nice shot. I am commander Adisa a pleasure to meet you." said the commander climbing up on the vehicle.

"I am Silver Wolf I arrived here to offer up my services and help out in anyway I can." said Silver Wolf shaking the commanders hand while looking down at the scope. Two more enemies comes out of nowhere and she fires two successful shots killing the two enemies.

"Ah yes the mercenary that I heard about. I was expecting you to be taller. I'm not going to fret about it. As promised you will get paid I will notify command to wire your money to your account now." said commander Adisa shaking her hand.

"Commander, we got a sniper get down now!" said one of the soldiers as the sniper fires a shot and the commander with his training reflex he immediately got down.

The moment the soldier said there was a sniper, Silver wolf took her eye of the scope to find the sniper with both eyes looking over the horizon and buildings to find a flash. Miraculously, she found the muzzle flash. She aims directly at the window of the sniper nest. Watching as the sniper reload his weapon and aiming to find his next target, silver notices that he finds his target and is aiming at her. Not giving him a chance, she makes the shot killing the sniper.

"I came down here to help out in whatever way I can. I'm not the type that would sit around and let innocents die." explains Silver wolf. "Not to mention with everything else going on in the world today with these metal gear prototype projects being leaked out."

"Glad to have you here, for the record this country isn't building a metal gear. Right now we need to drive the enemy out of this city. We got a lot of shit going on." said commander adisa as bombs and gun fire continue out in the city.

"After the event of Shadow moses, I don't want to see another metal gear again. I am here for other reasons." Silver Wolf explains.

"I am just here to back Silver Wolf up. Where ever you need her to be I will send her there." said Drebin to the commander.

"Good to hear. I heard about shadow moses, right now its not important why you were there. Acbeche is cut in half by my troops and enemy fighters. Were still holding on and they are being pushed back. I got reports most of the enemy fighters are inside buildings taking shots or just hiding. I don't care how you do it just kill them all. Protect the civilians." said the commander.

"I have no interest in going back to Shadow moses. Thanks for that anything else you can offer me?" asked Silver.

"Take these beacons. They will tell me what section of the area of the city that is cleared out or if you need reinforcement help. If you need airstrikes or chopper support just call and they will come." the commander explains.

"Her vest has a gps tracking device, I can relay that to you." said Drebin to the commander. "Lets see what you got Silver Wolf, see you on the flip side. Eye Have you."

"Guess I should be going then. I don't need a ride I will just enter the city and find an enemy to shoot." said Silver wolf getting her Ak forty seven out and heading to the city.

"Least you are better than Dead cell and have metal gear experience. They didn't even bother to come help us." said Commander Adisa having faith in silver wolf.

" _Who the hell is Dead Cell?"_ Silver wondered in thought as she entered the city.

Acbeche city battle grounds

Gunfire, bombs, and screams can be heard throughout the city. Silver Wolf paces through the city weapons drawn looking for any enemy fighters and helicopters flying overhead. Two rebel fighters that she sees is struggling with a girl. Most likely fifteen years old, struggling to get away from them. They bashed open a door and enter inside as the girl continues to scream. Making sure that there was no one around, she pulls out her weapon the Remington Gpc for better assault. She busts open the door causing the two guys to stir. The one guy not holding on to the girl sees, Silver with a weapon and gets shot in the head as he tries to aim his gun at her. The remaining rebel holds on to the girl and then pulls out a knife before he could even put on her neck he gets shot and falls the ground.

The girl cries knowing that she is safe. Silver walks over and calms her down, and then activates a beacon and hands it to her. The girl knew what it was while, Silver was trying to calm her down and let her know she was safe and that help was on the way. Right around the corner of the house, Silver hears gunfire from several rebels shooting at government troops. Silver puts the girl in a closet with the beacon inside and heads outside to take them out.

The two fighters that she comes across are shooting from a corner. None of them realizes that she is approaching towards them. Realizing that one of them is out of ammo, he focuses his attention on looking for a new magazine and notices that, Silver Wolf is approaching them with a weapon. As the two of them are filled with adrenaline, he tries to take out his pistol struggling with his holster. Silver smiles at him and takes out her bushmaster sawback knife and throws it with complete accuracy killing the rebel. The other one realizes that his partner is taken out and turns around to aim his gun at her, neverthless Silver quickly takes out her pistol with ease and fires several rounds killing the rebel.

"Hold your fire I'm coming out." said Silver Wolf on her comm channel as she removes the knife of the fallen rebel.

"Hold your fire, don't shoot." said one of the government soldiers as Silver comes out. "Ah yes the mercenary we were told you were here to help us."

"I already taken out several guys. I got a little girl hiding in a closet at these coordinates." explains Silver Wolf showing them the PDA.

"Well take care of that. There is a hospital not too far from here. This is a final stand against the rebels. If we hold this part of the sector then its ours. This is coming from command itself." the soldier explains. "There are civilians inside the hospital, mostly women and children they will be transported to the capital but we cant move them cause of the enemy."

"Are we gonna get reinforcements? How many soldiers are there?" asked Silver Wolf.

"Roughly thirty soldiers and we will have tanks and trucks coming which will take an hour." said the soldier and heads off. "Be careful on the way there, there is still small resistance fighters around."

Pacing her way to the hospital, within three blocks running through alleyway mazes which is better than going through the main road. Getting closer to her location she accidentally bumps into someone causing her to fall back to the ground. Realizing the situation she is surrounded by three rebels.

"Well look at this fellas someone that we can have fun with." said a rebel.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?" said the second rebel grabbing her by the shoulder and then gets swiped off. "Ohhh we got a feisty one here guys."

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Why don't you come with us and well have a little fun." said the third rebel rubbing his hand on her face.

"I don't think so. I can handle myself and I think you guys should walk away." said Silver Wolf putting her hand on her pistol and once again swiping the hand away.

"We wont be talked down by a little blonde girl making stupid threats to us." said the first rebel taking out his machete. "I think we should make an example of you."

"I like to see you try bitch." said Silver wolf mocking the three of them. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

"Little blondie making idle threats? Boys we should make an example of her right now show her who is boss around here." said the second rebel.

Just as he said that, the first one grabbed her by the throat not knowing that she has any other kind of weapons. She gets out her bushmaster sawback knife and stabs him right in his side and then kicks him the stomach screaming at the top of this lungs. The two rebels holds on to him and realizes that he been stabbed with the knife still in his side.

"Fucking bitch will pay for what she did." said the third rebel looking at his friends wound.

"Well I am still standing here. You two fuckers going to fight me or what?" Silver Wolf asked taking out her machete.

"Die bitch." yelled the second rebel.

He raises his machete up and attacks missing each strike until, Silver enters guard mode using the teeth of the machete. Thankfully for this, she uses the teeth of the machete to deflect the attacks and as they connect she uses her strength which makes the rebel lose his machete. She kicks him in the balls making him kneel to her and then punching him in the face several times causing him to bleed through the nose.

"Had enough?" asked Silver smiling at him. This pisses off the rebel and slaps Silver Wolf leaving a red mark on her face and then spits on her boot. "You Fucker!" 

She takes out her pistol and shoots him in the head falling to the ground. She then guns down the remaining rebel without confrontation or struggle. She walks up to the wounded rebel lying the ground with the knife still in his side. Silver, looks at him right in the eyes and then shoots him in the head one time and then removes the knife and leaves the scene heading to the hospital.

The hospital, the final stand

Silver Wolf makes it to the hospital in time with so much chaos. Government soldiers sets up barricades around the place to protect the entrance of the hospital. Civilians are sent inside away from enemy fire and are sent deeper inside the building waiting for trucks and reinforcements to arrive.

"Whats the situation? Where am I needed?" asked Silver Wolf to a captain in charge.

"Were barricading the place to keep the enemy out. We must have at least fifty feet from the entrance otherwise we lose the place." explains the captain.

"How good are we on ammo?" Silver Wolf asked.

"Enough to last for two hours. We would need to conserve ammo till back up arrives. If you need a RPG we have one." said the captain.

"Sweet I will take that. How long till enemy rebels arrive?"

"We don't have a spotter. If you don't mind can I have you go to the top of the building and snipe people off and call out what you see?" the captain asked.

"Sure I will do that right now stay alive and don't get killed." said Silver as she enters the building to head to the top.

Heading to her destination upstairs, she passes by hospital staff and refugees who are frantic of the situation that they are in. soldiers do what they can to help and move people around. Children cries throughout the hallway not truly understanding whats going on. A mother does what she can to feed her kid even though the food isn't enough. Knowing the situation, Silver gives them two rations from out of her pocket. They both take it and thanked her for it. So much chaos that is surrounded and Silver wolf cant do anything about it with the sheer agony that these people are going through. One thing for sure is, she will try and make sure the enemy rebels doesn't make it inside this building where they might slaughter everyone in sight. After she finally reaches the top, she makes a sniper nest getting ready to take enemies out that appears on her scope and having a better view of her surroundings from the west side with a highway going north and south with a big parking lot and a big open field within two hundred yards ahead she can see all sides till her codec starts beeping.

"This is Silver Wolf do you read me?" said Silver wolf.

"I read you, Silver. Looks like you are about to get some heat. Make sure you kick some ass on the battlefield. By the way you should know this. Some of the troops will be Russian mixed with the rebel soldiers. An old friend of yours." Drebin said.

"An old friend? Who would that be I don't think I know anyone here except in the mountains of Iraq." said Silver Wolf confused.

"Ocelot of course. There is an international bounty on his head by the Americans. Over one hundred million dollars to whoever kills him." Said Drebin.

"Oh shit Ocelot? What the hell is he doing here? He is the last person I want to come across in this region." said Silver Wolf now shaken up.

"I'm not sure why he is here, but you should be careful and not let him know your here." said Drebin.

"If I get the chance to kill him I will. Nevertheless I do not want him to know that I am even here. By the way I got to get going enemies are approaching." said Silver Wolf cutting off her codec.

Enemies start approaching on foot and in trucks with guns mounted on trucks heading to the hospital through the scope of, Silver Wolf. She informs the government soldiers that they are coming. Every soldier gets in position getting ready for the enemy to show up. Enemy trucks comes along the highway with mounted guns blasting at the government troops with vans holding several rebels while other trucks coming from the west through an open field to get to the hospital. Enemy gun mounters on the highway that is firing at the troops get taken out by, Silvers sniper shots with ease. Having a silencer on her psg one sniper makes a great effort so that no one doesn't see the flash when she fires at the enemy. Hopefully, no one bothers to look at the spot where she is at cause the windows truly doesn't cover her entirely.

More vans arrives with more rebels coming out and hiding where, Silver can barely take them out. She takes them out, but since there is too many coming out at once she cant get them all. Worst thing is, they throw smoke grenades to try and cover their tracks. This doesn't bother, Silver Wolf cause she attaches a thermal site on her sniper and continues to take shots. Two drops dead with one bullet and, Silver wasn't expecting to get two in one shot.

"I am blinded, cant hardly see in this smoke." said a government soldier.

"Enemy personnel are throwing smoke grenades, I cant see a thing." said another soldier.

"If all you down there throw several grenades you will be able to pick a few off. I have to focus on the horizon." Silver wolf says as she continues to fire out in the horizon. "I will do what I can to take out within the perimeter."

some of the soldiers liked her idea, they throw grenades and it takes out enemies that are caught in the cross fire in the explosions. One rebel driving a van heading towards the hospital decides to floor it and ram the barricades. Silver, fires several shots to try and stop him, killing the driver and blowing out the tires and tries to kill the rebels that are hiding in the back as well. The van never made it to the barricades, it stops at the highway bumping into another vehicle. One rebel comes out to attack and gets shot in the head, his friend looks at him for a sec and then look at the hospital realizing that smoke isn't rising. He tries to get behind something but gets taken down by one shot. More enemy vehicles approaches from the west heading to the hospital and foot soldiers coming out of the clearing.

"Guys be prepared we have a legion of rebels coming our way, vehicles and on foot, I cannot get them all so watch your backs." Silver Wolf warns everyone.

"Do you what you can to take them out we still need more time till the reinforcements arrive." said one of the soldiers.

"I forgot I can call airstrikes to call out the location." said Silver Wolf and taking out the radio.

"That would be nice, make the call." said the captain.

Silver Wolf continues to snipe enemy rebels that is getting closer to the hospital and taking out the drivers hoping some would stop in its tracks or atleast ram into another vehicle.

"To anyone on this frequency, this is an SOS. I need artillery and airstrikes at these coordinates. Does anyone read? I repeat we need support does anyone copy?" Silver Wolf calling out on the radio.

"We need support, enemy getting closer." one of the soldiers said.

"This is the captain calling out for support for airstrikes otherwise well get overrun." said the captain.

"This is tally one en route to your location. Call out the shots and well blast them away." said tally one in a jet plane.

"Tally two standing by for coordinates."

"This is tiger seven flying slowly in a helicopter. Whatever they miss I will take out." said Tiger seven.

"Roger that! Bring it in at four five seven and nine six degrees west." said Silver Wolf calling out the strikes.

A jet plane flies by and drops the bombs killing the rebels approaching the hospital. Any rebel that didnt get hit by the bomb silver takes out with her sniper. The second plane comes approach and drops the next bomb that his wing man missed and the rebels still continue approaching. One truck explodes take out several infantry rebels near it.

"Levan five nine seven at zero five meters east side west side nine degrees." Silver wolf continues to call out.

A rebel realizing that he wont make it to his destination. He takes an RPG and aims it at the middle part of the hospital. One of the jet planes releases the bomb as he sees it happening. Struggling to aim correctly knowing his fate he finally shoots and gets disintegrated by the bombs from the aircraft.

"We got an RPG fire coming our way. Everyone take cover and get down." said Silver over the comms.

Some of the soldiers and civilians that was in the part of the section of the hospital died in the crossfire of the rpg. The building shakes after the impact, which doesn't effect Silver or any of her equipment and still continues to call out the strikes. The chopper comes in and uses its machine guns and missiles taking out the rebels that is closer to the hospital that the bombs cant be released otherwise the soldiers would get caught in the crossfire.

"Tally one and tally two this is Silver Wolf, anything that is on the highway and within thirty meters west of the highway blast the sons of bitches to kingdom come. Do you copy that?" Silver calls out through the radio.

"We copy that, Silver Wolf we are circling around to commence bombing sequence to blow them sky high." said Tally two.

The chopper Tiger seven continues to take out the rebels that tries to hide from him. Silver notices someone is aiming an Rpg at the chopper, she tries to intervene but fails to do so. The chopper gets hit and spirals out of control and crashes on the south side of the hospital.

"We just lost chopper support." said Silver over the comms as she takes out the rebel that fired the rocket.

"This is tiger seven I am still alive and ok. I need some help down here. We have more enemies coming from the south side now. Can anyone assist me?" asked tiger seven

"I can come down and get you it wont be a problem. Tally one and two continue with the airstrikes on the south." said Silver over the comms and heads downstairs to rescue the chopper pilot.

With gunfire going off outside staff and refugees are running scared. More kids are crying and screams are being heard cause no one knows what to do. Seeing all of this, Silver Wolf cant do anything about it and just keeps running towards the exit. Once getting to the doors, she had to duck and cover in all of the bullets that were flying around. Looking for the chopper that went down on the south side she sees more enemies coming in that direction. She can also see gun fire in the cockpit where he takes out enemies that tries to get closer.

"Tiger seven this is, Silver Wolf can you exit the chopper and head straight towards me?" asked Silver over the radio.

"Affirmative I actually can. I havent suffered any major injuries and my legs aren't broken. I just need help." explains the chopper pilot.

"You are only a hundred yards away, I can come closer and try to cover you and take out any enemies." Silver Wolf said and then uses her sniper to take out some enemies that appeared out of nowhere.

Silver wolf runs up closer and hides behind a car. Setting up her sniper she continues to snipe any enemies that tries to get closer as the pilot runs towards her for cover. One enemy stands on a rooftop with an Rpg aiming down at her. She sees this and fires five shots to make sure he doesn't hit her. However in doing this, he fires the rocket but it hits the base of the hospital causing more explosions and damage.

"Did anyone call for artillery strikes? We are in position and standing by for coordinates." said a soldier over the radio.

"Really? Artillery strikes? I could really use some of that right about now." Silver Wolf said over the radio.

Looking down on her iron sights, she sees a familiar face walking towards the hospital. Looking at him very carefully, she realizes that its, Ocelot who is only three hundred yards away.

"Are going to call out those strikes? Were about to be overrun." said Tiger seven hiding behind a car with her.

Silver tries to shoot, Ocelot several times. She can literally see bullets go in opposite directions and she is shooting him at dead center. Not knowing whats going on she takes out other enemies that tries to get closer using her sniper and throwing grenades at the same time. Focusing on him again she fires more shots as he walks closer and bullets continue to go in opposite directions.

"Any day now!" said Tiger.

"This is, Silver Wolf I need artillery at these coordinates. Niner niner three three zero one do you copy? Enemy personnel getting closer do you copy that?" Silver Wolf says calling out the strikes.

A whistling sound is heard and several explosions goes off. Some enemies gets blown away or gets knocked from their feet and slams into cars or buildings. Silver fires blindly into the smoke hoping to kill anything that survived.

"Bring it in closer niner niner two five zero." Silver said.

As the artillery gets closer more enemies are killed by the explosion and she orders them to bring it closer to her and then tells them to stop. Seeing that Ocelot is approaching, she orders more artillery strikes at his direction.

"Command niner niner enemy at two five zero south at this position engage and fire at will now. Fire for in effect niner niner." Silver Wolf said over the comms and then hears russian soldiers approaching.

The artillery fires at the position she called and when the mortar comes down it gets deflected and goes in the opposite direction destroying a building. More mortars comes down and not one hits, Ocelot or his soldiers and only one hits a building next to the hospital killing several government soldiers. Silver Wolf has no idea whats going on with this situation at all. Firing sniper shots at him and mortar it doesn't hit him and goes the opposite direction.

"Command disengage mortar fire and concentrate on the west position at four five seven and nine six degrees west. Do you copy that? I need airstrikes at one ninety zero south of this postion." said Silver wolf changing the tactics of the battle.

"Copy that bravo Wolf switching to side winders and moving in." said one of the pilots as Silver Wolf stands up looking at Ocelot shouting at him.

"Try and dodge that mother fucker." said Silver and heads back to the hospital with Tiger seven. "We gotta go this section is gonna get blown sky high.

Ocelot actually heard that and sees a jet plane coming in his direction within five miles away. He high tails out of there getting away from the bombing run; knowing that he wouldnt survive that at all. The entire south side position gets blown away and it seems that no more enemies are coming to this position. Silver gets back with the other troops at the parking lot of the hospital and leans next to a barricade with a soldier.

"Whats the situation here? Where is our reinforcements?" asked Silver talking to a soldier.

"Not sure I don't have that information we need to concentrate on taking out the enemy." the soldier said responding to her just as an enemy throws a grenade. "Watch out we got a grenade."

Silver Wolf grabs the grenade and throws it back killing the enemies that were close. Next thing she does is takes out her ak and rises from the barricade quickly taking out any enemies that were near their position by firing three shot burst on five enemies before hiding behind cover.

"That's good shooting for a mercenary." said Tiger seven

"I was trained by the best. Just because I'm a pretty girl with a gun doesn't mean I should be underestimated at all." said Silver with irritation and continues to fire at any enemies that she sees.

"Being on the battlefield for so long I don't intend to." said Tiger

"Bravo one this is commander Adisa en route to your location with more reinforcements and trucks hope you are happy to see us. Well be there in two minutes." said Adisa over the comms.

"About fucking time commander, the hell that I went through to protect the civilians here." Silver says over the comms.

"This is tally two enemy presence has been neutralized, I don't see any more enemies on the ground at your location. Heading back to base."

"Roger that tally two thanks for the help." said Silver Wolf relief that the entire thing is over.

Reinforcement troops and trucks arrives to get the civilians out and take them to the capital. Some of the refugees thanks, Silver for keeping them safe as they are loaded onto the trucks. Thirty minutes goes by and everyone is in the trucks heading to the hospital. A little girl whom, Silver gave her rations earlier waves at her goodbye remembering who she is, Silver waves back at her.

"Are you coming along?" asked Tiger seven getting onto the truck with other refugees.

"No I am needed elsewhere got other things to attend to." said Silver walking the other direction just as Drebin shows up.

"It was nice meeting you then." said Tiger waving goodbye.

"I got refugees with government soldiers trying to get into, Sudan. They are outside of a city called Sobi. I got word that rebels and russian soldiers are going to their location and slaughter them. Can you do that for me?" asked commander Adisa.

"I can head there now. Its not a problem do you have their last known coordinates?" Silver Wolf said taking the job.

"Uploading to your PDA right now and will send to word to command to your new transactions of payments." said Adisa.

"Any idea what, Ocelot is doing here?"

"No I don't have any clue. If you need help just call for air support I will make sure they will be standing by." said Adisa and heads off.

"Well well well. Looks like you did a fine good job in the midst of battle. I heard every transmission that went down." said Drebin.

"So am I too green or no? I took out three guys in CQC without any problems." explains Silver Wolf.

"Wow I am impressed. Come on, you have a date with some refugees, you deserve a rest and I will take you there. Nice job kicking ass." said Drebin entering the stryker with silver and closing the door.

Happily that this part of the incident is over, Silver Wolf collapses on the nearest seat with exhaustion and eats some rations so she can fuel up. She opens up her laptop and sees how much money that she has made and checking the world news to see if anything comes up. Word goes around that Turkmenistan and Tajikistan are in the works of building metal gears in the near future. Somehow and someway she will have to go to those countries and destroy them.

End of chapter.

Preview of next chapter

massive battle outside of Sobi open field valley near sudan border

shots are being fired from both sides. Silver Wolf does what she can to take out enemies that tries to get closer. She switches between her assault rifle and Sniper and calling artillery strikes to clear out the enemy. As this continues, Silver notices a girl carrying a baby through the thick of battle out in the distance crying trying to get away.

"Hold the artillery fire I repeat hold artillery fire we got a refugee with a baby on the battlefield trying to make it to, Sudan." said Silver Wolf worried that she might get killed.

The most dumbest thing she tries to do, is that she gets up from her position realizing that there is a slight chance to move without the enemy firing at them. One of the government soldiers gets up and tackles her to the ground just as enemy fires their weapons at her direction.

"Alright get off of me I shouldn't have done that. We got a girl out in the field with a baby."said Silver Wolf getting up.

"I saw her too, sorry for doing that but we aren't in the clear yet." said the soldier. Just then a rebel stands up with his machete yelling trying to stir everyone up and starts running towards them. Silver wolf quickly grabs her Ak and guns him down.

"Yeah that is dumb of me. Well I guess its a safe bet that she is in the clear. She is about to disappear in the tree line towards the border." said Silver watching her disappear.

Incident at the refugee camp

"The poor girl lost her brother, we need to put him in the morgue." said a staff member. "She is the last of her family."

Silver Wolf heard all of that. Not knowing who the girl and that its the same one she was atleast hoping to find the one she saw on the battlefield. The girl was behind her the whole time and walked away towards base camp to speak to soldiers for an update.

A/n Well hope everyone enjoys this. Worked so hard on this. Can anyone guess who that girl is? Most likely I will be writing more chapters following side events of metal gear and main events of the timeline.


End file.
